Water And Sand
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: A Nidoqueen that ran away has found herself in love with the most unexpected Pokemon. NidoqueenxFeraligatr. This is bad but read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Pokemon love story. P.S, these are my first two Pokemon from my Soulsilver game. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a hot day in Olivine City and a Nidoqueen was sunbathing near the sea. From far, she can see a hugh water-type Pokemon catching Magikarps for a snack. Instead of running away before the big Pokemon eats her, she decided to watch it.

Now the big Pokemon was of coarse, a water-type and he has sharp teeth, a long tail and spines on his back. He is a Feraligatr. He was catching some Magikarps for his snack until he saw the Nidoqueen sunbathing on the sand. "Wow, even from far she looks beautiful," the Feraligatr thought to himself. "I must go and see her".

Back on the beach, the Nidoqueen smiles at the sight of the Feraligatr. "He's cute for a big-jaw Pokemon," she says dreamily. Usually, Nidoqueens should fall in love with Nidokings, but this particular Nidoqueen has a small crush on the Feraligatr.

Soon, the Feraligatr reach to the shallows to see the Nidoqueen lying down on the sand with her eyes closed. He smiles and watch her. For the Nidoqueen, she saw the Feraligatr and stumbles backwards and lands on her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" the Feraligatr backed away slowly.

"No, no, it's ok! I was just shocked that is all."

The Feraligatr sighs in relief and walks up to the shores. He stands tall and the Nidoqueen felt like she's a midget compared to him. She looks up and introduce herself. "I'm Kayla. What's your name?"

"They call me Waylon."

"Waylon?"

Waylon looks away for a second and tuns back to Kayla. "Yeah my parents named me Waylon."

"So you live with your parents?"

As Kayla asks the question, Waylon's voice drop into a hurtful tone. "No, my parents are dead when I was a Totodile." Kayla scoots closer to him and places her arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him. "What happen?"

"It happened a long time ago when I was a young totodile. My parents love me and they always said that I am their greatest present in their lives. We were a happy family until that faithful day happened." Waylon clenched his claws into fists as he continues, "My dad went out to hunt and my mom followed him along with me riding on her back. We caught a Tauros until we heard a gunshot. My dad was the first to investigate while my mom and I hid in the murky waters. Later we heard the gun shot again and to my horror, there were two humans which looks like hunters are dragging a large Feraligatr to a truck and that Feraligatr was my father! I was crushed because he promised that he will teach me how to fight when there's danger ahead."

Soon Waylon was in tears but he carries on. "After the gunshot, the hunters saw me and my mom. We swam far as we could until my mom gently placed me in a nearby cave that seems like no one had discover it. She licked me with tears in her eyes." "Waylon, I know this is not our home but at least it keeps you safe. Here, it's your father's quick claw. Keep it safe and it will help you when you grow up. Until then my sweet Waylon."

As Kayla listens to his story, she also sheds a tear. "Waylon, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She gently wipes the tears from his eyes. After his story, Waylon looks at Kayla with a smile.

"It's alright Kayla. After that traumatic experience, I still live in that cave which is closed to the furtest part of Olivine City. I learn how to hunt and take down few enemies and that's how I evolve into well... this," he said pointing to himself. "How about you? It's rare to see a Nidoqueen around here."

Kayla blushed a bit and then said, "I actually ran away because I'm force to be a mate to that jerk!"

"To a Nidoking?" she nodded while snuggling up to the big jaw Pokemon. "I was happy with my family like you until he showed up and said that he wants me to be his mate!" Waylon wraps his tail around her so that she can calm down. "And what has he ever done to me? Nothing! He just wants me to feed him, massaging him and stay at home forever!" she growled.

"Shhh... it's ok Kayla. I'll make sure that no one is going to hurt you," said Waylon with determination in his voice. Kayla looks up to him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, for being understanding and sweet," she sighs. Waylon was shocked but he soon wraps both of his arms around her and the two stood there until the sun sets. This are beautiful until Waylon clears his throat, " So Kayla, since you ran away from that where do you live?"

"Well, I don't have a place to live because in case that jerk is going find me."

Waylon strokes her ears gently and said, "Why don't you live with me since no one knows where I live."

Kayla looks into his eyes with a warm smile. "Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"As long as you are happy, then I am happy," said Waylon as he kiss her forehead.

So the two Pokemon swim to Waylon's home ( With Kayla riding on his back).

* * *

**N/A: So that's the first chapter. Please review so that I can post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 coming in 3...2...1!**

* * *

Soon the two Pokemon reach to Waylon's home which is below the lighthouse and it was a cave. But there is a big boulder in the way. " That's my door and no one knows what's behind it," Waylon replied. With that, Waylon sets Kayla down so that he can push the rock. "Oh darn!"

"What's wrong Waylon?"

Waylon stood up straight. "I can't find my lever." Kayla looked at him with confusion. "Waylon, what's a lever?"

"It's a long stick that helps me move rocks. I kinda pick this up when I was observing humans near the shores and also I don't know how to learn the move strength." Kayla smiles and walk over to where Waylon is standing. "Stand back, tough guy," said Kayla and within seconds, she uses the move strength to push the boulder away. Waylon was impressed. "Wow, now that's a surprise that I have a tough girl staying with me tonight," he teased. Kayla smirks and then tackles him to the ground. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I'm going to go soft. Waylon smirks back and rolls on top of her, "Cute but we'll see how strong you are in a nice battle."

After that the two Pokemon went inside. It was dark but Waylon used an orb to light up the den. Kayla gasp as she saw straw beds, some food such as meat, fish and fruits and finally a long cloth on one side. "Waylon it's beautiful but there's something wrong." Waylon stops;"And what is that my dear?"

"You're a carnivore, but why are there fruits in your den?"

"Oh, that's bait for my hunt. You see if my prey is far from the water, I would put bait to lure them close to the water and then I'll launch my attack."

Kayla smiles and scratch his jaw lightly that made him purr. "Clever," she said. "Well since you're staying with me, you can have some but tomorrow I'll bring you along for a hunt and maybe pick some fruits."

Kayla was touched by Waylon's action and with that, she placed her claw gently on his cheek and caress it softly. "That is so sweet of you. No one has ever bring me to a hunt. My dad is the only one out and me, my mom and sisters would stay at home."

Waylon chuckled and said, "Well I just want you to be safe. And now it's getting late, we will enjoy our hunt tomorrow."

"Waylon there's something I need to tell you," Kayla replies nervously. "I know that we just met but something tells me we are more than that." Kayla moves closer to Waylon and Waylon wraps both of his arms around her. "I love you, Waylon," she whispers. Waylon did not know what to say because his heart was out of control. Kayla was disappointed. "If don't love me that's fine, I was carried away."

"Kayla, wait!"

Kayla was suddenly pulled back into Waylon's chest. She looks up and saw him smiling. "You know I always wanted to hear you say that. I love you too."

With that the two Pokemon kiss passionately until they both lay on the straw bed and wait for the next day.

* * *

**Okay I know this is short, but I will make another update soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't update! School's killing me!**

* * *

The next day, Kayla and Waylon got out of their new home and set out for the hunt. "Wait behind the bush and watch this," said Waylon. Kayla hides behind a pecha berry bush and watch. There was a Tauros drinking some water at the edge of the water and Waylon was diving slowly into the water and with a blink of an eye, Waylon uses the move crunch and drags the Tauros into the water. After a few minutes, Waylon emerges out of the water and drags the corpse to Kayla.

"Waylon, that was amazing!" cried Kayla.

"Um, I don't know what to say," Waylon shrugged. "What is in the leaf?"

Kayla drags the leaf and there are different kinds of berries in different shapes and sizes. "Oh, these are the berries I picked while hiding. There's pecha, chesto, lum and cheri. All of them can cure certain things in battle."

Waylon chuckled. "How do you know about this Kayla?"

"Well, I learn this from my mom," said Kayla. " I still can't believe she wants me to marry him."

Waylon placed his arm around her. "What's his name, the Nidoking I mean." Kayla hold on to Waylon's hand.

"His name is Gerald."

Waylon's eyes suddenly becomes fierce and he lets out a low growl. "That rat!" Kayla steps back and said, "You know him?"

Waylon suddenly looks at Kayla, "Yes when I was a Croconaw, he really likes to make fun of me because I don't have parents until I met my best friend, Erik the Charmeleon."

Kayla nuzzles her head into Waylon and Waylon lets out a sigh. Both of them are like that until a voice broke their moment.

"Hey Waylon!" a voice cried. Waylon turned around and saw a Charizard waving at him. Within seconds, Waylon tackles the Charizard and hugs him tightly. "Erik! Oh, where have been amigo?"

Erik returns the hug. "Sorry Waylon, but I was captured and I broke out of the place and met a girl before I evolve."

"So who is this girl?" asked Kayla. Waylon cleared his throat and said, "This is my friend, Kayla. We kinda bumped into each other."

"Nice to meet you Kayla and that girl's name is Rita. She was a Vulpix when I met her and now she's my beautiful Ninetails," said Erik dreamily. "Why that is so sweet of you."

The three Pokemon turned around and saw a Ninetails coming out of the bush. "Hi, I'm Rita."

So the four Pokemon play and chat together until night falls. At the den, Kayla and Waylon ate their dinner and talk about their day together. "Your friend is sweet Waylon," said Kayla. Waylon was speechless at this. Kayla smirks.

"Aww, is the big jaw Pokemon jealous?" she teased him. "I'm not jealous," pouts Waylon.

Kayla suddenly kiss him on the cheek and said, "You know he's got Rita." Waylon purrs and wraps his arms around her and never letting go. "I'll always protect you," he whispered the words softly into her ears.

" I love you, my Feraligatr."

"And I love you, my sweet Nidoqueen." The two Pokemon kissed passionately under the stars and they are forever lovers. Suddenly, Waylon has a small determination in his eyes.

"Kayla"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my mate?"

Kayla was shocked! She did not know what to say because she thinks she's dreaming or is it really true. But what really matters is that she will always be with him.

"Yes! Oh yes, I will be your mate," she cried and tackles him to the ground and kiss him multiple times. Waylon sighs contently and closed his eyes. '_I've never been this happy in my life,'_ he thoughts.

* * *

**Ok, this is almost to the end. BTW, since my Feraligatr's name is Waylon and my Charizard's name is Erik, what is the name of my Sceptile?**

**Hint: Marvel ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Kayla woke up. She lets out a yawn and stretches her back. She looked at the sleeping Pokemon beside her. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. Kayla smiled at the proposal last night when Waylon asked her to be his mate.

_"I'll let him sleep. I'm going out for a hunt,"_ thought Kayla. She gave him a quick kiss on his snout and went out of their den to look for prey. Suddenly, Kayla saw a Miltank grazing by herself in the fields on the other side of the sea. Kayla doesn't have a choice but to swim.

She took a deep breath and slowly enter the water. It felt weird at first but when Kayla starts to move her arms and legs, she started to get the hang of it! " I did it!" she cried.

Soon, Kayla reached the shores and stalked the Miltank. The Miltank was grazing on grass and Kayla made her first move: she uses poison sting and it poisoned the Miltank. So after five stings, the Miltank couldn't move no more.

When Kayla was about to bring back the prey, a Nidoking tackles her!

"Hey babe," the Nidoking purred. "I've been looking for you and now that I found you, you're mine!"

"Why would I want to be with you, Gerald?" Kayla replied coldly.

"Of course you do! Besides, your family are with me looking for you." Just then, an older-looking Nidoking and Nidoqueen came with a Nidorina and two Nidoran .

"KAYLA!" the Nidorans pounce on Kayla. She laughed and hugs them. "Oh Mom, Dad how I missed you!"

"We missed you too, sweetheart," Kayla's dad murmurs. "Where have you been? We were worried about you and we thought something bad happen to you."

Kayla gave her dad a hug. "I'm alright dad. In fact, there's something I want to tell you and Mom."

The Nidorina chirped in, "You can tell us too because were sisters!"

"Alright," said Kayla as she took a deep breath before telling them,"I don't want to marry Gerald."

Her parents were shocked at this and Gerald was mad. "And what makes you think that I'm not worth it," sneered Gerald.

"You are handsome alright. But you're also rude and selfish and you're not my type." Gerald was about to protest but Kayla's dad steps forward to his daughter. "Kayla, I know that you don't want to-"

Kayla interups and said,"I love someone else."

Kayla's mom was excited at the news," So who is the Nidoking?"

"Well, he is not exactly a Nidoking."

Kayla's sisters gather around her. "We don't care. So who's the guy?" asked the Nidorina.

Kayla laughed. "Well Kara, he's a Feraligatr."

Everyone was shocked, especially Gerald. "Kayla, how could you love a monster?!" cried Gerald. "Now, now Gerald," said Kayla's mom. "We have to meet him first."

"You don't have to," said a voice.

All the Nidos turned behind and saw Waylon. Kayla ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey there," she whispered in his chest. Waylon smiled and returned the hug. Kayla's family went to Waylon to get a good at him. Kayla's mom's expression softened.

"Well Kayla, he's handsome alright," she said. "And he looks tough!" said Roxy, Kayla's youngest sister.

But Gerald was not happy about this. "Listen here big jaws, Kayla's mine and if you want her, you have to battle me!"

Before Waylon can answer, Kayla steps forward to Gerald. " How about this Gerald, I'll battle you and if you win, I'll be with you and if I win, I'm staying with Waylon."

" Kayla you can't-" Waylon was cut off with a small kiss on his snout. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

So Kayla's dad announced the battle: "Let the battle begin!"

Kayla started with a double kick to counter Gerald's thrash attack. It has been a long time that Gerald hasn't battle so he missed a lot of his moves quickly.

"You're going down babe," sneered Gerald. "MEGAHORN!"

"I don't think so," said Kayla and she uses strength to push Gerald. Meanwhile, Kayla's parents were shocked by Kayla's attacks. "I never knew that our daughter was that strong, Lillian," said Kayla's father. "Me too, Harold." Kayla's sisters are cheering for her to win and Waylon, has a proud smile on his face.

"Now it's my turn" said Kayla. "WHIRLPOOL!"

Gerald tried to dodge it but it was too late.

He was trapped inside the whirlpool and it was so super effective that Gerald fainted.

"Alright!"

"Way to go, Kayla!"

"We're proud of you sweetheart."

"I knew you can do it," Waylon murmurs gently. Kayla's dad smiled in approval. "Well done Kayla. As your father, you can marry Waylon."

With that, Kayla and Waylon run into each other's arms and kiss passionately. "Shall we go home?" asked Waylon.

"Of course my dear."

Kayla gave her family a big hug and Waylon did same thing. "Take care of our girl, Waylon," said Harold.

"Yes sir!"

And the two couples swim together into their home for their honeymoon.

* * *

**WOW and there you have chapter 4. Let's see how their honeymoon goes in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
